1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to protective elements for covering the surrounding area of a tree or other plant. Specifically, the present invention pertains to a tree grate or cover for protectively surrounding the base of a tree while allowing water to reach the soil in which the tree is planted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trees or other plants are frequently planted in areas which may be substantially covered by concrete, asphalt or the like and subject to heavy pedestrian or automobile traffic. However, to allow water and nutrients to reach the plant roots, an area surrounding the plant may be left uncovered for this purpose. To allow a larger area to be uncovered by concrete, asphalt or the like, yet still allowing pedestrian or even automobile traffic, various types of grates may be provided around the plant. These grates are generally supported above the soil in which the plant is planted to allow pedestrian traffic yet providing openings therein to allow water and other nutrients to reach the soil.
One of the problems associated with protective plant grates, particularly those used with trees, is allowing for radial growth of the tree without leaving gaps between the grate and the tree which might cause a pedestrian to fall or be injured in some manner. In West German Pat. No. 25 17 949, the growth of the tree is accommodated by simply exchanging grating segments of larger openings with those of smaller openings as the tree grows. This, of course, is both time and material intensive, requiring a relatively large number of parts and constant monitoring and exchange of grating segments as the tree grows.
In United Kingdom Pat. No. 2,053,640 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,571,972, this problem is attempted to be solved by providing a covering around the tree, the inner portion of which is provided with radial flaps or fingers which flex or are forced upwardly around the trunk of the tree as the tree grows. This helps eliminate gaps around the tree as it grows without replacing the covering therearound. However, the upwardly extending flaps or fingers are still a potential source of accident and injury.
Still another solution to this problem is the type of grating shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,688, which is installed with an opening closely surrounding the tree and as the tree grows, portions thereof are cut away to provide additional space for radial growth of the tree. This, of couse, requires continual monitoring and cutting away of the grate.
Thus, as can be seen, the search continues for a grate of superior safety and reduced maintenance.